Splash
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: The Solari paddled slowly, uncomfortable with the vulnerable feeling of floating in what looked like the blackest of inks under the light of her sworn enemy. While the most loyal servant of said enemy circled her like a shark, nonetheless. She was a tank. She was completely defenseless.


**Disclaimer**: Champions and skins sold separately. Loving the [Lunar Goddess] skin, Riot. It's fab. [Pool Party] Leona? Not so much. But that's just me.

Thanks go to **GrimGrave **for beta'ing this for me.

And now: **Supreme Distraction **is returning to the League of Legends fandom with an addition to the League of Legends fandom with a—

**-Splash-**

"You look foolish."

The woman—a tall, curvaceous beauty with long auburn hair—chuckled, adjusting the floral top of her bikini. "If that is not a case of the sun calling the moon bright, then I do not know what is."

Her companion—a purple-haired warrior with striking, exotic features who was reclining on a folding beach chair—scowled. "What are you suggesting?"

Dark brown eyes wandered from the copper-plated circlet adorning the other women's brow, down to the gossamer white cloth that split into violet coattails draped loosely from her slender form, and further still to boots and tights of a matching colour, the deep shade interrupted by intricate patterns in copper.

She hesitated, knowing full well that the warrior wouldn't take kindly to being told that she looked like some sort of fairy. "Nothing, dear heart." When she was cuffed sharply, the Solari bit her lip. "Was that supposed to be punishment?"

"I do not appreciate your tone, Leona. You've grown far too comfortable with me."

Her body heated eagerly. "Then teach me my place, Diana."

There was a sharp 'shik' as her sister-in-arms drew the curved, ornate blade at her hip, the horizontal slash that followed almost too quick to be tracked by one's eyes, but the Solari raised her umbrella—one of the large, colourful beach ones—just in time to parry the blow with a grunt.

Neither had even sat up.

"You'll need to do better than that."

"Take care what you wish for."

If there was anything the brunette enjoyed, it was pushing the pale woman's buttons and, sure enough, Diana scowled and grabbed the Solari by the front of her bikini top, hoisting her to her feet.

For a split second their eyes met, something passing between them. Then, Diana whirled, throwing Leona some distance where she slid to a halt in the sand, her expression serene, and the Scorn of the Moon _Lunar Rush_ed after her impromptu opponent, colliding with the women's sturdy frame; the Radiant Dawn allowed herself to be carried with the weight of the warrior's body, twisting in that choke-hold to grab the surfboard dug into the sand.

Its slightly curved surface glowed with the brilliance of the sun, blinding the moon witch in that split second before it was smashed into her face, forcing her to recoil and relinquish her grasp.

Diana wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. "You'll regret that."

A pleasant shiver travelled the length of Leona's spine at that hostile tone. She sincerely hoped so. She had learned that fighting back riled her cruel mistress into a state of incredible sadism—the longer she remained on the defensive, the harsher the punishment.

_Moonfall _yanked her towards the purplette, but she was ready for the gravity of the attack and a halo of solar energy flickered into existence just as three orbs of lunar luminescence appeared around Diana and the energies collided, sending both combatants flying.

The moon witch came bouncing to a halt in the hot sand, her ears ringing, and the Solari landed in the gently lapping waves with a hiss as the element turned to steam.

The Scorn of the Moon was the first to her feet, icy blue orbs blazing as she ulted a second time, closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye and whirling to roundhouse the brunette who moved just a second too late, grunting as the heel of Diana's foot caught her in the stomach and she staggered, this time unable to counter Moonfall's pull; a powerful fist smashed into her cheek the moment she was in range and she hit the water, further out this time, and ended up sinking below the surface. A hand yanked her back up by the hair, the twinge of pain that resulted making her gasp, and a sharp uppercut launched her into the air, back towards the beach.

_Lunar Rush _number three sent Diana soaring upwards and she twisted in mid-air to—

Leona grunted, glowing majestically in the heat of the afternoon sun, and a spear of radiance shot from her outstretched palm, sending her flying towards her opponent and beyond, so that she was behind the purplette when she grabbed the other woman, whipping around in mid-air and sending her smashing back into the sand.

This was the first time she had held out so long against the warrior's assault and the sweet spot between her legs throbbed in time with her racing heartbeat as she retrieved her umbrella, twirling it before her. "Come."

Diana rose slowly, her eyes not leaving the sand and, for a moment, the Radiant Dawn faltered, her makeshift weapon clattering to the ground. Had she actually managed to upset the older woman?

But then something crafty flashed in icy blue eyes and the smile that curved pale lips was frighteningly serene.

"W-wait, where are you going?"

(Break)

This was... strange.

There had been no retaliation, no repercussion for their squabble earlier—the Scorn of the Moon hadn't even spoken a word for the last half hour and Leona was beginning to grow anxious.

"Sister..." Not by blood, but by honor.

Icy orbs flicked in her direction for the briefest of moments, only to return to the air before her. She didn't speak.

"Diana." That name was like rich, melted chocolate dripping off of her tongue.

There was tenseness in the purplette's shoulders and a stiffness in her gate that suggested she wanted no part of the brunette's presence.

And that hurt.

She sped up her pace, placing herself bodily in the warrior's path and, when all she received was a withering look, she whined like a kicked dog.

"Move aside."

"Have I upset you?"

Diana scoffed, her eyes rolling sarcastically skyward, but rather than answer, she pushed the other woman out of her way.

Or tried to. The tank didn't budge an inch and she bristled at the iron grip that locked around her wrist.

"Release me." The Solari shook her head and braced herself for a correctional strike, only to receive a dark look. "Your insolence knows no bounds."

"Then punish me."

The quip was a predictable response by now, but Diana's reaction was not: "No."

Why not...? Was-was Diana getting _bored _of her? The Radiant Dawn dropped her gaze to the sand, a curious heat welling up at the back of her eyes. "I see."

"… After all, it can hardly be called 'punishment' when you so clearly enjoy it." Amber orbs snapped upwards: the moon witch was smirking. "It would appear that the silent treatment is much more effective."

Her heart clenched—more from an almost panicky sense of relief than anything—and she had to blink a few times before she could swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"You…"

"Come."

She followed eagerly behind the lunar warrior, paying no heed to the disappointed twinkle of the setting sun.

…

'_Splash!'_

Leona rose from beneath the water's surface, spluttering, just in time to see the Scorn of the Moon jackknife gracefully into the waves, her pale body bare as the day she had been born and made paler still by the luminescence of the moon high above.

'_Splash!'_

The Solari paddled slowly, uncomfortable with the vulnerable feeling of floating in what looked like the blackest of inks under the light of her sworn enemy. While the most loyal servant of said enemy circled her like a shark, nonetheless.

Something brushed against her side and she flinched, reaching instinctively for her shield, only to recall that it was sitting in the sand several yards away.

She was a tank. She was completely defenseless.

Cool fingertips brushed against the nape of her neck and her head fell forward, allowing the older woman to untie the strings that held her bikini top up, and the thin scrap of fabric drooped, revealing dusky nipples to the moon's benevolent stare. Those talented fingers came up to roll and pinch turgid flesh and her head fell back, resting on Diana's shoulder.

"Mistress…"

"Not tonight," the warrior hushed, pressing up against the brunette's back, her free arm reaching around the Solari's body to slide downwards, towards wet heat that had nothing to do with the element they were floating in.

"_Ah_…!"

The first touch of the lunar warrior's thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit made the tank kick out, her chin dipping just below the waves and she gasped—

"Be still. I have you."

She fell still obediently, blinking as her body remained afloat without any effort on her part, suspended by a beam of moonlight.

"_Mm…_"

"Tonight, I will play nicely," Diana purred in her ear, her fingers sliding sweetly into silken folds. "When your solar mistress returns, you and I will settle this matter."

At this point, there was really no need for that, for the Scorn of the Moon had won. Whatever she asked of the Solari, Leona would be willing to do—just as long as slender fingers plumbed her depths just _so._

The strange sensation of water flooding in with each thrust of the purplette's fingers only heightened the pleasure that razed her senses, dragging her further and further into the electric depths of ecstasy.

She mewled, pressing her curvaceous form into Diana's slimmer one and sinking her nails into pale flesh as her breath came out in quick, quiet gasps, her impressive bosom rising and falling with each ragged inhale and exhale.

"_More_," the brunette urged, her eyes rolling back in her head as—_ask and you shall receive—_the purplette filled her to the brim, the overwhelming sensation of fullness making her cry out shrilly, her walls trembling rapturously.

And, as trim nails ripped thin crescents into the lunar warrior's skin, stinging wickedly with the salt of the ocean, Diana hissed, thrusting particularly deep and sending the Solari right over the edge.

…

Seagulls called hoarsely, sweeping over the sand and sandpipers ran up and down the beach with the tide, their tiny little feet working frantically to get them out of the way of the rush of water.

One particularly brave beastie rushed up to the slumbering, entangled forms that had washed up onto the sand, the gentle lap of the waves against the shore serving as a lullaby for the exhausted lovers, and pecked at a mole on a sun-tanned ankle, squawking in alarm as the appendage shifted.

"Mm…" Leona purred, stretching like a cat. She cuddled into her lover, the bed of palm fronds beneath them rustling as she took in the sharp salt scent of the air and the clean, almost flowery scent of her sister-in-arms.

She felt incredible—and not just because the sun was bearing down upon them heat akin to the weight of a judgmental gaze. The night before had been one that she would fantasize over again and again while they were apart.

Slim fingers entwined themselves in auburn locks, angling her head so that she was staring into icy blue orbs. "Get off of me."

The steel in that cool voice sent a shiver down the tank's spine. "Make me."

They were both nude—no weapons, no armor. Just two bodies—one pale, one tanned; yin and yang—that fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces.

She was cuffed sharply for her insolence, but the blow lacked animosity. If anything, it was almost… Affectionate. In Diana's own way. "Perhaps I shall allow you to remain here for a while longer."

Warm laughter bubbled up in her chest, shining in amber orbs as she contained the elated sound and did her best to look chastened. "Thank you."

"Hrrmph."

Nonetheless, the purplette wrapped an arm around Leona's shoulders and she made a contended sound, her eyelids fluttering shut.

Damned sunlight drained her of her energy, leaving her tranquil and drowsy.

'_Splash!'_

**-End-**

I'm probably going to write one of these in which the Sun and Moon step in… Maybe a piece that visits a time before these two were frenemies. Let me know what you thought :3


End file.
